


Cryptozoology

by switchingitoff



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crime, F/M, I am so sorry, M/M, Monsters are Real, Multi, Vampires, Violence, also bones, also idk how crime works, also it's soul punk era patrick and srar era pete, bc i love bones, bc i'm soul punk trash, but i'm gonna watch a lot of bones and stuff to help, idk - Freeform, idk why, joe has long hair, just read it, like with a vampire twist, minus like bigfoot and nessie, sorry people, tell me if i need to tag anything else, that's just how i imagine it, this is based on the lyrics to cryptozoology by patrick stump, what even are these tags anymore, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchingitoff/pseuds/switchingitoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is tired of shitty cases, Joe gives him a good case, Pete's his new partner, bleh. </p>
<p>(Or, Patrick is a detective for weird cases concerning monsters, Pete's a vampire who is also a detective and the case is about vampires. Enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 finally!! s/o to my friend janine and my cousin mycaela for believing in me :-))

Patrick hasn’t gotten a good case in months. The last case he had (which was three days ago) was honestly way too easy for his taste. This guy had gone and found a giant hole that looked like it would be from Bigfoot, but- as it always turns out - it was just a hole dug by some teenagers trying to prank their friend a few week prior that hadn’t been dug up. 

He was honestly so tired of shitty cases like that. The last time he had an interesting case was a two year case that ended last year when a group of friends went on vacation in Canada. Long story short, evil cannibalistic spirits. It was messy. But, Patrick got through all of the interrogations and all of the freaked out people. He felt bad for them and he still does. He still can’t imagine what horrors they had been through. 

He shook himself out of his thoughts, not wanting to think about that anymore. He said interesting, not good. That was a terrifying case, he was just glad that he didn’t have to do the dirty work on it. 

He leaned back into his office chair and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He just wanted to go home and relax. It was his weekend with his son and he wanted to spend some time with him. He hadn’t been able to spend much time with Declan for about three weeks since he had been busy with (shitty) cases and investigations. He missed time with his son, especially after his split with Elisa. They’re still on good terms, it wasn’t a horrible divorce. Patrick had discovered that he wasn’t really in love with her since he was kinda gay. Okay, like majorily gay. Elisa was fine with it, though she was heart broken. 

A knock on Patrick’s office door takes him away from his thoughts. He sat up straight (haha) in his chair before loudly saying a ‘come in.’

Joe Trohman- Patrick’s best friend and boss- enters the office. He looks excited and sleep deprived. His hair is tied back messily, strands of curly hair loose around his head. His white button up is stuffed crookedly in his suit pants and he doesn’t have a jacket on. He slams a file down on Patrick’s desk and sits down in the chair in front of it.

“What’s this?” Patrick asked. He took the file from where it was slammed down.

“Something interesting.” Joe replied.

Patrick opened the file and began reading through its contents. “Vampire attacks in Wilmette?”

“Second time this week. The bodies completely drained and messy ass hell. It’s a nasty one, Patrick.” 

Patrick finished looking through the file and put in gently back on his desk. 

“I’ll take it, but only because this seems interesting.” Patrick said.

Joe gave him a small smile. “One other thing, you have a new partner.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at this. The last partnership he had didn't end up well. His old partner, Travie, had gotten killed after a fight between them. Patrick hadn't been able to apologise to him. It had been a stupid fight about the case they were working on at the time too. It still haunted him. 

“I don't want a partner, Joe.” Patrick said. Joe knew he didn't. Not after what happened with Travie.

“You need a partner this time, Patrick. You can't still be stuck on Travie. He's gone and I know it hurts, man, but you need to move on.” Joe stated. 

Patrick huffed. “Who is it?” He asked. 

“Pete Wentz. He’s from around here too. He’s a pretty cool guy, I've known him for years. You’ll like him, I promise. He's a bit wild, but I feel like you’ll get along.” Joe said. 

Patrick nodded. “Fine. I’ll give him a chance. But the second he makes a wrong move, he's gone. I'll work on this case by myself. Got it?” 

Joe rolled his eyes and nodded. “Fine. Get your coat, we’re meeting him now at the morgue.” Joe said as he straightened his shirt and re-tied his hair. Patrick stood up, stretched and put his blazer on. Joe went back to his office to grab his own coat. Patrick exited his and locked the door behind him. Joe grabbed his keys and locked his office as well. They both exited the building and got in the car to go meet with Pete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick meets Pete and so far they're getting along.

Pete was currently driving up to the morgue to meet with Joe Trohman and his new partner. Joe had said his name but, it slipped Pete’s mind right now. He was thinking about how he would solve this case and how he was going to avoid being accused of being the culprit.

Pete was a vampire, but he didn't do it. He was too smart to do anything like this at his age. Besides, he'd given up hunting years ago. He now used blood banks to get his blood and it was perfectly safe and legal. Yeah, he missed the taste of fresh blood and the thrill of hunting but, he knows that if he’s going to lead a normal enough life that he couldn't do that anymore. He’s been fine without it for years and he's not going to just drop what he has going for him all of a sudden. 

He pulled up to the morgue just as another car- presumably Joe Trohman’s- did as well. Pete unbuckled his seatbelt (because yes, even though Pete’s a vampire he doesn't want a ticket) and got out of his car. He shut and locked the door and walked over to Joe and his new partner.

“Hey, Joe.” He greeted the taller man. 

“Hey, Pete. This is Patrick,” Joe gestured to the shorter man standing next to him, “your new partner.”

He looks over at Patrick and, fuck, he's cute. He's hot actually. He’s a little shorter than Pete, but a lot shorter than Joe. His hair is a messy bleach blond with reddish roots and it fits him so well. His eyes are a blue-grey-green like colour and in the light it’s so fucking pretty. He’s wearing a black suit that fits every curve and bow tie to match. Pete can't help but stare a little. 

“Hi, it's nice to finally meet you.” Patrick said, extending his arm to shake Pete’s hand. Fuck, his voice was even pretty. 

Pete takes a small breath. He grins at the shorter man and shakes his hand. 

“Likewise. It's nice to put a face to the name.” He remarked. Patrick gave him a small smile.

“Right, well when you two are done making heart eyes at each other we have an important case to take care of.” Joe smirked. 

“Oh, fuck off Trohman.” Patrick said, still smiling. Joe laughed.

“I don't think I will. Now, come on, seriously. You have a case to get started.”

Joe headed towards to the building and the other two followed suit. They enter the building and the first thing Pete smelled is embalming chemicals and death. One of the morticians showed them into the room where their victims are. The mortician opened one of the body storage coolers and slid two body bags out and unzipped them.

“I don't really know much except that there are signs of pressure on both of them. The copy of the file the doctors gave me said that the first one would have bruising around the back of the head & thighs. The second one would have bruising on the back of the knees and right shoulder. Seeing as there's no blood though…” The mortician trails off. 

“Thank you. Have they been identified at all?” Patrick asked the them. 

The mortician nodded. “Yeah. The victim’s information are all in their files. I’ll go get them if you would like?”

Pete nodded. “Yes, that would be a huge help.” 

The mortician nodded and left to get the files. Joe looks at the two investigators. 

“They seem really freaked out. I wonder why?” He questioned. Patrick shrugged as Pete leaned down to begin examining the first body.

“The bite marks go deep through the carotid artery, which is common. That’s where vampires usually bite.” Pete states. Patrick nods. “The would-be bruising isn’t uncommon either. Force was applied for the victims to stay in their place whilst being drained.”

Pete lifted his head up to look at Patrick. “Did you just say ‘whilst’?” He asked. Patrick glared at him.

“Yes, do you have a problem with it?” He sassed. Pete put his hands up. 

“No, not at all, ‘Trick.” Pete said with a smirk.

Patrick gave him a look that was between a glare and confusion. “‘Trick?” He questioned. 

“Yeah, it suits you. I like giving nicknames to people.”  
Patrick looks over at Joe. Joe shrugs. “You’re not the only one with a weird nickname given to them by Pete, man.”

“That’s right, JoeTroh.” Pete grins. He leaned down to continue examining the bodies just as the mortician comes back. He hands one file to Patrick and the other to Pete. They both opened the files to look through them and then left again. Pete began to read his aloud.

“Barbara Lewis, 23 years of age, designated female at birth and identified as a cisgender woman. Unmarried. Was allergic to pollen and bees. Her medical records show that she’s been pretty healthy her whole life. Her blood type was A positive.” He said unnecessarily loudly. “What about you?” He asked Patrick.

“Blair Ness, 28 years old, also designated female at birth and identified as genderfluid. Also, unmarried. NKA. They’ve been pretty healthy, up until a few years ago when they were diagnosed with breast cancer. They were told they were cancer free about a year ago and have been healthy since. Their blood type was AB negative.” Patrick finished. 

“Huh, that’s a rare blood type.” Joe commented. Pete nodded. 

“There’s one emergency contact for Blair. What about Barbara?” Patrick asked. 

Pete read his file again. “Yeah, three. I’m guessing her parents are two of them. Who should we call first?” He asked. 

“I think we should call Blair’s contact, Terrance Long first and see if we can get any information out of them. It would be easier, you know?” Patrick said. It wasn’t really a question it was more of a ‘you get what I’m saying?’ sort of thing.

Pete nodded. “Yeah. You call them and ask if we can meet with them ASAP.” 

Patrick walked to the other side of the room and took out his phone to dial the emergency number. Joe turned to Pete. 

“I’m going to see if Andy can help us out any. He was a vampire hunter before he became my partner so, he’s bound to have something that’ll help us out.” He said. He turned on his heel and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i decided that i'm going to try to make every chapter at least 900 or 1000 words also i am so sorry repitition of the word said i'm going to try to not use that a lot also s/o to my friend janine (again) and my friend angela for help at the end bc i suck at writing (((:
> 
> also the original characters won't be around for long so do not worry 
> 
> tell me how you like the story so far and what you think/want to happen!! and please please tell me if i made any grammar mistakes thank you!! follow me if you like on twitter @onemanbombsquad and on tumblr at whendidthepunkstopbeingmad.tumblr.com !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward shit and Patrick's side of meeting Pete. Ugh.

On the way to the morgue Joe began telling Patrick more about the case, but Patrick just looked out the window and tuned out. He already knew the basics of the case and would find out more as it progressed. Plus, he was worried about what his new partner would be like. Would they even get along? Would they be too serious or too silly? 

“Patrick, are you even listening to me?” Joe asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. Something about the case.” He replied. Patrick could feel his anxiety bubbling up every second. He regret taking on this case, no matter how interesting it was. 

“Are you okay? You don't have to take this case if you don't want to. Andy and I could take it, you know.” Joe said with concern. 

Patrick shook his head. He wanted this case. He just didn't want a crime partner. “Nah, it's fine Joe, really. I really do want this case. It's just…” He trailed off. He knew that Joe knew what he was going to say. 

“Patrick, I don't know how it feels to have someone like that die. But, I do know that Travie would have wanted you to move on. Pete’s not a bad guy and the same thing isn't going to happen with him. Give him a chance, please?”

Patrick sighed. He knew Joe was right but, Patrick’s a stubborn guy. He wasn't just going to let some guy into his life that easily. 

“I’ll give him one chance. If he crosses me once, he's gone, alright?” He bargains. 

Joe huffed.“Fine. But, I think you're going to like him. Like I said, he's not a bad guy. He’s cool and really nice.” Joe smiled at Patrick through the driver’s mirror to reassure him. Patrick gives him a small smile. 

“You’re a good friend, Joe.” He said. Joe chuckled. 

“I know,” Patrick rolled his eyes that and Joe laughed again. 

“We’re about to be there, okay? You got nothing to worry about, just do what you do best.” Patrick nodded. He could do that. He had no problem with that.

Joe parked in the parking lot as another car pulled up. Patrick guessed it was Pete’s. He was still reluctant to meet him but, he told Joe that he would at least give him a chance. He unbuckled his seat and got out of the car. He stood next to Joe as a man walked up to them.

Patrick’s heart skipped a beat for a second. This guy was handsome. He had short black hair that was spiked and beautiful sparkling whiskey brown eyes. He wasn’t much taller than Patrick either. He wore tight black leather pants and shiny black dress shoes. He also had on a white button up with a black tie and a gray & charcoal black blazer. He had some scruff of facial hair on his chin which indicated that he hadn't shaved recently but, Patrick thought he looked great with it. 

“Hey, Joe.” The guy greeted. He hadn't looked at Patrick yet. 

“Hey, Pete. This is Patrick, “ Joe had gestured to Patrick, “your new partner.”

Patrick let out a breathe and extended his hand. “Hi, it's nice to finally meet you.” 

Pete looked him and grinned. Man, what a grin, Patrick thought. Pete stared at him for a second, then shook his hand. 

“Likewise. It's nice to put a face to the name.” He remarked. Patrick smiled at him. Maybe this won't be that bad, Patrick thought, he seems nice. 

“Right, well when you two are done making heart eyes at each other we have an important case to take care of.” Joe smirked. 

“Oh, fuck off Trohman.” Patrick groaned but, he couldn’t help smiling still. 

Joe smiled. “No, I don’t think I will. Now, come on, seriously. You have a case to get started.”

Joe turned and started towards the building. Patrick flipped Joe off quickly and followed Joe, Pete beside him. When they all probably smelled when they entered was embalming chemicals. Patrick was lucky he didn’t have a sensitive nose.

_________________________________________________________________________

After examining the bodies and looking through their medical files they decided to call the victim’s emergency contacts. Which is why Patrick was on the other side of the room calling a person named Terrance Long. This was the second call and he thought maybe if the person saw the same number twice in a row that just maybe they’d answer. But, by the voicemail that had answered him, he suggested no. 

“No answer?” Pete asked. Patrick jumped and whacked him in the face on instinct. Pete had fallen to the ground holding his nose. He groaned.

“Shit, Pete, I’m sorry.” Patrick apologised. He held out his hand to help Pete up. The latter took Patrick’s outstretched hand and Patrick helped him up. Pete rubbed his the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, it’s no problem, man. I shouldn’t have come up behind you like that.” He dropped his hand from his face and continued, “As I was asking, no answer?” 

Patrick shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket. “We should go find him. I’ll ask Saporta if he can get any information on the guy.” Patrick glanced around. Joe is gone. Fuck.

“Hey, uh, where’s Joe?” He asked puzzled. Joe was his ride. Patrick groaned internally. He needed to go talk to Gabe and he wasn’t really up to a phone call right now.

“He went to go see if Hurley could help us out with anything.” Pete answered. Patrick opened his mouth to say something but, Pete beat him to it. “Do you need a ride?” He asked. Patrick bit his lip. 

“No, it’s fine. I can take a cab.” He said. Great save Patrick, he thought. 

“I can give you a ride, Patrick. Besides, it’ll take a while for a cab to get here.” Pete said with a look of hurt almost. 

Patrick shakes his head. He didn't want to upset Pete but, he can't expect Patrick to just instantly trust him just because he's hot. That's not how things work. “Pete, it’s alright. It’s not like I haven’t taken a cab before.” 

Pete stepped a little closer to him. Patrick stepped a bit back. Pete’s look of almost-hurt got more intense.

“Patrick, I know that you don’t want a partner. Joe told me about what happened the last time you had one and, I can assure you that nothing like that will happen between us.” Pete said softly. 

“Pete, it’s not that, I promise. I-I just don’t want to bother you about giving me a ride is all.” Patrick stutters. He’s not lying but, he’s not giving the full truth either. He really doesn’t want to bother Pete about it. It’s not a big deal anyway. 

“Whatever. Just know that you can trust me, okay?” Pete asked softly. Patrick nodded and faked a small smile to Pete. 

“Yeah, I know. I got to go, okay? I’ll catch up with you later.” He said and didn’t even give Pete a chance to reply before he scurried out of the building to go hail a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long and i am so sorry i have had the worst week and last weekend sucked okay i was going to upload it last saturday but i didn't the energy to even finish writing i am such a fucking mess ugh


End file.
